All You Did Was Save My Life
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Femslash. Steffy saves Amber; Amber saves Steffy. It's kind of their thing now. A Steffy/Amber, A to Z drabble series. I just felt like writing these two so I did.
1. Alright, Bastard, Company

**All You Did was Save My Life**

_**I found a video on Youtube with Steffy and Amber and it was inspiring to say the least, so here I am, writing my first B&B femslash about two of my favorite characters. I hope I can do them justice. Enjoy!**_

**A – Alright**

Amber was half-hysterical, sobbing in Steffy's arms. Steffy had never seen the blonde this shaken up. She just kept saying over and over that she had thought she would definitely die today. _If it weren't for Steffy…_

Steffy couldn't even imagine how awful it would have been to have to tell everyone that Amber was dead. Maybe some would have been thrilled - but not Steffy; not Liam, because she was carrying his child. Steffy thought of how that poor, innocent baby inside of Amber could have died and she wanted to throw Bill over the ledge herself.

Steffy ran her fingers through Amber's hair as they sat in the beach house for hours. Steffy murmured, "it's alright, Amber, It's alright. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

Amber looked up at Steffy with murky azure eyes and offered her a weak smile. "Thanks for saving my baby, Steffy. Thanks for saving the both of us today."

"You're welcome."

XoXoXo

**B - Bastard**

Eventually Amber's tears subsided and she drifted off into an exhausted sleep right there in Steffy's arms. Steffy watched her with a smile. She felt so protective of Amber. They were becoming good friends. Both were considered to be "bad girls", unlovable, and tainted, but with each other, they just _were. _They understood each other.

Steffy slowly disentangled herself from Amber's desperate embrace and covered the blonde with a blanket. Amber murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and then slackened into a deep slumber, arms locked around her growing belly.

Steffy grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and went to the back door, slowly pulling it open and stepping out onto the deck. She quickly pressed Bill's number on her speed-dial. He answered with a crisp, "Steffy."

"Yeah, Bill, it's Steffy. I know what you tried to pull today. Fortunately, thanks to me, you didn't succeed."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Amber almost died, no thanks to you. You either pushed her over the balcony or saw her fall and left her hanging there, you bastard."

"That's ridiculous! I would never-"

"Bull shit. You so would. You're a control freak, a megalomaniac. You think no one can bring you down but remember I've done it before, Bill. If you so much as look at Amber cross-eyed from now on, you'll pay and pay big."

"Steffy, I thought you and I had an understanding."

"We did but after today, that understanding is gone. You leave Amber alone or deal with me."

"Steffy, who is this slu- I mean, woman to you anyway?"

Steffy looked through the crack of the door at Amber, her golden hair fanned out across the plush pillow behind her. "My friend."

She then hung up on a protesting Bill.

XoXoXo

**C – Company**

Amber awoke to the sounds of the surf crashing against the shore. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup tickled her nostrils.

She struggled to a sitting position and realized that she had passed out on the sofa in the beach house. Her eyes moved around the room and she finally spotted a brunette coming out of the kitchen. "Steffy?" she asked.

"The one and only," Steffy greeted her with a little smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, considering…" She shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. She didn't want to think about this; how close she had come to dying and taking her baby with her. She had never been a scaredy cat-type but that whole episode had seriously wigged her out.

Steffy nodded. "Do you want me to take you to the doctor? Just to make sure everything's in order?"

Amber nodded in return. "I think that would be for the best… But can I ask you something first?"

"Shoot."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Amber shook her head, finding that she didn't. That she liked the company. It was usually like a tomb around this place. She hadn't expected this when she'd gotten knocked up with Liam's baby. She had expected riches beyond measure and maids and butlers falling all over her. So far, none of that had actually happened.

"Okay," Steffy said. "Why don't you come to the table and eat?"

"You cooked?" Amber asked in wide eyed surprise.

"Yes. I don't do it very often but my mom taught me a few things when I was younger and actually willing to listen."

Amber smiled and sniffed the aroma again. "I'm starving."

"You don't have morning sickness?"

"No, not anymore," Amber said.

"Good. Come and get it," Steffy said and waved over Amber. Amber moved to the table and slid into a chair as Steffy brought over a heaping plate of fluffy pancakes.

Amber laughed. "I can't eat all that."

"There will be some left over for later then."

Amber speared a pancake with her fork, dragging it onto her plate. Steffy passed her syrup in a little crystal cup and their hands brushed. Amber pulled away and looked up at Steffy. Steffy's eyes were hooded and stormy. Amber felt her heart race but wrote it off to lingering nerves from the balcony incident.

Steffy smiled at her and walked away, soon returning with a glass of milk. "Drink up. You and the baby need the nutrients."

Amber took the glass from Steffy, careful not to graze her fingers this time. She looked at Steffy who stared back earnestly. "Steffy, why are you playing nursemaid to me?"

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that… it's just weird. You're a rich Forrester and I'm – according to Brooke Logan and everyone – the trash that blew in from the desert. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Steffy shrugged. "I don't know; I just feel like it I guess." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Amber to her potent thoughts.


	2. Disappear, Exam

**D- Disappear**

Steffy insisted on driving Amber to the hospital for a thorough checkup. They both desperately wanted Amber's baby to be okay. Steffy tried calling Liam but for whatever reason, he was not answering his phone.

"Is it weird that I don't want to do this alone?" Amber asked as she sat waiting for the OB to call her.

"The examination?"

"Well, that and… everything. Falling off that balcony… It put some stuff in perspective… It made me realize that I am not sure I can raise this baby right by myself. And basically I will have to because Liam is not that interested in him or her. Also his dad hates me. Everyone but you seems to want me and my kid to just disappear."

Steffy instinctively squeezed Amber's arm. Her arm felt warm to the touch and Steffy let her fingers linger on the soft skin for a moment before she pulled away. "You don't have to do this alone. I'll be around," Steffy said.

Amber looked at Steffy earnestly. "Thanks. It's nice having a friend… can I call you a friend?"

"Yes. I think we have to stick together, Amber. I mean, we're not exactly the most loved people around. And why? Simply because we have the stigma of not being born a 'sainted' Logan." Steffy rolled her eyes. "I really, really hate those people sometimes."

"Join the club," Amber said. "I came back to Los Angeles for Rick but he couldn't get away fast enough. It's like he stopped giving a shit about me a long time ago. I know I messed up things with him big-time but he had to know I always loved him."

Steffy rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started on that guy. In some ways, he's the worst one of them all. His capacity for giving real love is about nil."

"I heard he treated you like crap."

"All to stick it to my father."

"He didn't used to be like that, Steffy. Maybe being around me too many years-"

"Don't put this on yourself. He's a big boy – or thinks he is. He should act like an adult instead of like a spoiled little shit."

Amber smirked. "Well you certainly call them as you see them."

"Damn right I do. I don't kowtow to anyone."

Amber nodded. "I see that. And I like it."

Steffy smiled at Amber and she smiled back.

XoXoXo

**E – Exam**

"Amber, let's take a look at your baby," Dr. Clatterbuck said as Amber lay down on the exam table. The OBGYN was a tall blonde with a decidedly frosty exterior but Amber knew that she was very good at what she did. If her baby needed saving … God, forbid… Well, Dr. Clatterbuck seemed competent enough to do so.

Amber felt shaky as she nodded and pulled up her shirt. Seeming to sense her unease, Steffy took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Amber gave her a grateful smile in return; glad Steffy had agreed to come in the exam room with her. Steffy was turning out to be a really solid person.

Dr. Clatterbuck turned on the monitor after pouring jelly on Amber's gently rounded abdomen. "What do you see?" Amber asked anxiously. She had lost two babies already. She wouldn't survive losing a third.

"Everything looks great; there are no signs of distress and the baby's heartbeat is strong."

Amber's eyes filled with tears as sure enough she listened and could hear her kid's heartbeat loud and clear emanating from the screen. At nearly sixteen weeks, the baby was still but a shadow on the monitor but a beautiful one.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Clatterbuck asked.

"You can tell already?" Steffy asked, sounding as awed as Amber felt.

"Yes, it's very evident already."

"What's evident?" Amber asked. "I want to know. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Dr. Clatterbuck said and as Amber clapped her hands excitedly, even the frosty doctor smiled.

"Ohmigod, a boy," Amber said. "I can't wait to meet him. I just know he's going to be amazing. He already is actually."

Amber looked at the doctor as she wiped away the jelly on Amber's stomach. "Everything is progressing fine, Amber. Don't worry. I know of your past history but I don't think any of that will be a problem here. You're doing right by your baby."

"Thanks, Doc." Amber watched Dr. Clatterbuck leave the room and she sat up, pulling her flowing black shirt down over her belly. She looked at Steffy. "Can you believe it – a boy?"

"I'm happy for you, Amber. Really, I am."

Amber nodded as she rubbed her little belly. "Me too," she murmured.

_**Note: Give me some feedback please lol It's the only way to know if I should continue and if I'm on the right track!**_


	3. Forrester

**F - Forrester**

Amber and Steffy were rarely apart over the course of the next few weeks. Steffy often fell asleep at the beach house after they had talked for literally hours. The Forrester Princess and the girl from the sticks had more in common than either would have previously believed. Amber had begun to depend on having Steffy around. More than that, she _enjoyed _having Steffy around. Everyone continued to shun her and treat her like garbage – everyone but Steffy. It was a surreal but also wonderful feeling – being cared for, for no reason at all._ Just because._

Today Amber was at the newly renamed Dayzee's café sipping on green tea. It wasn't her favorite but it was better than water, the only other doctor-approved option here. Amber came to Dayzee's like clockwork every morning to buy two cranberry muffins. She craved them; the baby wanted them and she could hardly deny her son. _Her son._ What a wonderful thought. Doubts still plagued her but she pressed on and Steffy didn't let her constantly dwell on her fears and insecurities.

Amber was sitting at a table, having just finished her first muffin, when she received a text message. It was from Steffy. Amber smiled as she read it. _"Come to my office. Got a surprise for u. –S.F."_

"I love surprises," Amber said to herself. She texted back that she would be there in five minutes tops. She swallowed her second muffin practically whole and hurried up the block to Forrester Creations.

She had no sooner walked in the door than she was practically accosted by none other than Brooke Logan. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought we had left the trash at the curb."

Amber rolled her eyes. "That was _almost_ original, Brooke."

"Seriously, _Ambrosia,"_ Brooke practically spat Amber's given name. "No one wants you here so why don't you just get out before I have security haul you out by those cheap extensions of yours?"

"Brooke, hold your tongue," Steffy spoke up, coming down the hall. "I asked Amber to come here and you're not going to stand there hurling pathetic insults at her."

Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, seemingly prepared to do battle. But Amber and Steffy were ready for her. Steffy flicked her fingers dismissively at Brooke. "Just move along, Brooke. Isn't the steam room calling your name about now anyway?"

"No one talks to me like that, Steffy, and gets away with it."

"I do, Brooke. Now move it." She moved towards Amber and grasped her by the hand. "Come on. There's no use in trying to reason with a Logan woman. It taxes their bleached brains."

"You-" Brooke hissed but broke off as she spotted none other than Ridge sauntering down the hall. "Just go," she spat in a low voice and then hurried to Ridge, pulling him quickly into the nearest office and shutting the door after them.

Amber grinned. "Score one for Steffy. You really know how to handle that old bitch."

"You held your own okay," Steffy said. "Now come on … About that surprise…" She pulled Amber into her office and shut the door.

_**A/N: All I am asking for is one feedback to let me know if this is worth continuing! Will you be that one feedback-giver who makes my day worth it? Thanks.**_


End file.
